nunyons_bibliothecafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 20
A passage from Rutger's Journal :I removed another tooth from the dragon for my necklace, and Jakar hacked the beasts head off. We head into the mound, the earthen corridor leads gradually down and loops around until we are underneath where we started. This time the hole in the roof lights up the room. The hole the dragon came out. The corpses of the elven cultists we killed last time are still here, and the corpse of the priestess. In the centre of the summoning circle there is now a shimmering portal. I side step into the portal in the floor. We arrive in a large room, as we started talking to each other to acertain if we arrived ok there was a hissing sound. : R1: The corpse of Brownyn animated, a serpent slithering out of her mouth. She casts a spell summoning a swirling cold area around us, pulling Jakar and Cenywn towards her. : I hook my axe into Brownyn (27) and pull her where I was, letting the rest of the party flank her. : An undead beast attacked me but missed. Another attacked me and hit, and a 3rd attacked with a magical arrow which burned with acid when it hit. : R2: Bronwyn casts a spell and I take my opportunity to attack her cleaving my axe across her back (39), my follow up sweep destroys her, cut in half. I moved over to Jakar and stablised his wounds. A zombie attacked me (8), draining and immobilising me, - my tattoo flared with energy and I sweep my axe into it's chest (18). I was attacked by a one of the undead cultist who managed to hit (7) another burst into bits as it fell to my 'Rain of Steel' stance. : R3: I blasted out a cloud of acid over our enemies, destroying 4 in the process and invigorating my allies. The mummy tried slammed its sword into me but my armour and amulet surge with magical energy and I slam my axe into the mummy again (14). Another foe falls to my Rain of Steel loosing it's right arm and head in one fell swoop. An arrow slams into my side, but I twist and reduce the damage. : R4: The acid from the arrow bloodied me and I slammed a comeback strike into the mummy (22) filling me with energy to shake off my wounds, I set my feet and brace against the next attack. (+2 all def) removing the effects of the acid attack on myself. The corpse of the elven cultist that was attacking me has a helmet with red glowing eyes, it attacked again and hit draining my energy and immobilising me. : R5: Immobilised I attacked the horror attacking me and skimmed a cut into it with a reaping strike (5), and another blow with the 'rain of steel' (7). It attacked me back (5) and drains me again of my vigour. : R6: I sweep the leg of the horror knocking it prone (14) and slash into it again (12), cutting it in two. It's unholy power releases me and I am free to move again. : R7: I walk up to the remaining beast and lop off it's head with a single swoop''' '''(36). A passage from Ignatief's journal : A passage from Jakar's journal : A passage from Ravel's journal : A passage from Cenwyn's report :R1: Shoots at Bronwyn's corpse, his attack (19) misses. : Dancing like a ninja 4 of the 5 attacks against me missed. Boom! A passage from Tevoth's journal : A passage from Bors's journal :